Chibi Gravity
by Orange Rose
Summary: By destiny or doom, the gravi cast is shrunken and dropped unto random Florida amusement parks. The chibies are running wild!
1. A NineYearOld in a Crisis

Title: Chibi Gravity  
Author: Orange Rose  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation...I only SHRUNK them. I also don't own any amusement parks from Florida...I only LIVE there. ^-^  
Rating: R  
Note: In order for this fic to work, I had to tamper with ages--that is- K, Tohma, Sakano, Mika, Noriko, and Ryuichi are about 13 while Mika's 12 and Yuki's 11. Tatsuha is 10 while Shuichi and Hiroshi are about 9 (the same with Aizawa and his friends) and Suguru is 7.  
One last note: Shuichi's POV.  
  
Part 1: A nine-year-old in a crisis.  
  
"Hiro, how could you?" there I stood in front of the mirror, a nine-year-old in a crisis. My tiny fingers hovered throughout my suddenly pink hair. My eyes watered at the thought of the tint being permanent. "How COULD you!"   
  
I shot a glare with my violet orbs at the reflection of the boy rolling around on the floor and laughing behind me. When Hiro asked if he could sleep over, I was thrilled. Why wouldn't I want to hang out with my best friend? Well, that treacherous best friend of mine decided to play a little joke on me in the middle of the night...A joke that was seen clearly within my tresses and wouldn't disappear for a very long time. Sure, I thought about getting him back by snipping off that long brown hair of his...But, let's face it, I was in a bit of a shock right then.  
  
"I...Finally...Got you back...From when you...Painted my bicycle pink!" Hiroshi exclaimed in between fits of laughter.  
  
My eyes narrowed as my right hand formed into a fist. "But, you painted over it! It was easily fixable!" I complained before bursting into tears in the blink of an eye. "But, my hair is not!"  
  
"Just calm down," the chibi Hiro exclaimed. "We'll fix it when we get back from Busch Gardens."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
So, there I was in an amusement park with my best friend. We stood behind two other kids while waiting to board a roller coaster. One was a girl with two braided purplish ponytails wearing a silver membership card around her neck reading "Noriko". The other was a slightly shorter boy with very light blonde hair and aqua eyes. Something about this boy's stance unnerved me. I realized that he was wearing a platinum membership card around his neck that read "Tohma" and figured that he was either very prestigious or very spoiled. The latter was highly unlikely, for, his aura gave off a proper but intelligent vibe.   
  
The small gates opened and the kids in front of us made their way to the cart when they got cut off by a rude teenager that stole their seat. Tohma ushered Noriko back to our line, assuring her through her complaints that the gentleman must have gotten into the wrong line. I saw that, on his face, even HE knew that this wasn't true. He only used the excuse in order to calm his jumpy companion. Hiro and I felt indignant for their sake as well, but little did I know that this was all part of fate's web.  
  
Standing in the line next to us were two brothers and their two friends preparing themselves for the rush of the ride by distracting themselves with chatter.  
  
"Is this really safe?" asked the longhaired girl in front of them.  
  
"Don't worry, Aya-chan, na no da!" the dark haired boy next to her chimed. "It'll be fun!"  
  
"Yeah, you're the lucky one that gets to go with Ryuichi-kun," pouted the black-haired boy behind them. "Are you sure we can't switch, Ayaka?"  
  
"No," the serious little Aya frowned. "The last time you rode with Ryu-kun, he ended up missing his bracelet. And the ride before that, he lost his necklace!"  
  
"Yeah, what is he going to magically lose THIS time? His Kumagoro?" a darker blonde boy that was next to me added.  
  
"Not my Kuma!" Ryuichi gasped.  
  
"See?" the boy next to me continued. "Looks like you're stuck with me, bro."  
  
Hiroshi seemed entranced by the girl, but it was the boy that was right next to me who was the one that drew most of MY attention. He had a charismatic energy that seemed to radiate around him.   
  
"Besides, look who's on the other side," the blonde told his brother while pointing towards the adjacent roller coaster and to a little girl that was waving at them.  
  
"Mika?" the younger boy wondered.  
  
"Yep," the blonde answered. "I say we propose a race on whose roller coaster will get back first!"  
  
His liveliness lifted the spirits of those around him. Though he was taller than the platinum-haired Tohma, he seemed to be younger. His golden hair reached to the tip of his ears and his hazel eyes sparkled with mischief and mirth. The small metal gates opened once more and the kids in front of me swiftly took their seats at the same time as the ones who were right next to them. Tohma looked at the boy that was next to me in awe, perhaps? Seemed to me that I wasn't the only one who was entranced by the hazel-eyed boy beside me.  
  
The golden-haired boy continued to tease his seated friends. Tohma let a small smile grace his features as he watched the other blonde's friends grow more and more nervous. As soon as the roller coaster departed, the golden-haired bundle of energy turned to me and did something that I did not expect...  
  
"Hey kid," the blonde smiled while ruffling my hair with a hand. "Your hair's kinda cool-looking."   
  
Suddenly, I felt that my hair was pretty cool too, just because that boy touched it. With a wink, the blonde turned to look at the roller coaster on the other side to yell at his sister. "Hey Mika! I bet our roller coaster's gonna beat yours!"  
  
The next cart arrived and Hiro ushered me to the seat. Luckily, I was seated behind the hazel-eyed boy that continued to taunt his relative on the adjacent coaster into a bet on which cart would finish first. I found the boy's enthusiasm to be the most wondrous thing while Hiroshi thought it was just highly annoying. Not until the coaster began to move did it come to me that I didn't even ask for the boy's name. Not that I needed to worry for, the moment that the roller coaster descended, the boy's name became a scream that rolled out of his younger brother's mouth.  
  
"EEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the black-haired kid in front of Hiro yelled.  
  
"DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT THIS IS THE BIGGEST AND FASTEST RIDE IN THE PARK?" Eiri yelled back mischievously. "MY BAD!"  
  
I'm sure that it was probably the funniest thing that I had ever witnessed, however, I wasn't able to laugh while the roller coaster slipped into a loop...  
  
"HOLY CRAAAAP!" was the only thing that came out of my mouth at that moment in time.  
  
*-*TBC*-* 


	2. Following an Illusion

Title: Chibi Gravity  
  
Author: Orange Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation...I only SHRUNK them. I also don't own any amusement parks from Florida...I only LIVE there. ^-^  
  
Rating: R  
  
Note: In order for this fic to work, I had to tamper with ages--that is- K, Tohma, Sakano, Mika, Noriko, and Ryuichi are about 13 while Mika's 12 and Yuki's 11. Tatsuha is 10 while Shuichi and Hiroshi are about 9 (the same with Aizawa and his friends) and Suguru is 7.  
  
One last note: Shuichi's POV.  
  
  
  
Part 2: Following an illusion.  
  
Hiroshi and I emerged from the ride a little shaky. At least, I was the one who was feeling too faint to walk properly. Hiro had to help me get out of the coaster.   
  
"Ne, Hiro..." I whined dizzily. "Did you catch the number of that flying coaster?"  
  
  
  
Hiro slowly shook his head in disbelief. "I knew we should have started from the Python roller coaster up. Remember, it was YOUR idea to go to the biggest one first."  
  
"That must have been my evil twin," I complained.   
  
Somewhere behind us, Eiri and his siblings unboarded and headed towards the exit, which was were Hiroshi and I were at. Suddenly, I felt my knees give in...  
  
"I'm going..." I wheezed before promptly passing out.  
  
"Shuichi!" the worried Hiroshi yelled. "Someone help me out here! My friend fainted!"  
  
The young Eiri frowned and rushed to Hiro's aide, his siblings not far behind him. "What happened?"  
  
"We were getting out of the ride when he just collapsed," Hiroshi explained, feeling a bit helpless. "It was his first time on a roller coaster."  
  
"We need to get him to first aid," Eiri ordered before scooping my tiny form into his arms. "Come with me!"  
  
Thus, Hiroshi, Eiri, Tatsuha, and Mika rushed me to the park's first aid center. Once there, a nurse that took them into an empty room greeted them. I was placed on a bed and Eiri sat next to me while the others decided to remain standing.   
  
"Now, let's see here," the nurse mumbled while reading. "First time on a roller coaster?"  
  
Hiroshi and the others nodded. The nurse checked me over before saying that I would be fine and to just wait it out until I awoke. At that moment, a commotion could be heard outside the room.  
  
"Just calm down," Tohma urged patiently.  
  
"How can you tell me that!" the chibi Noriko countered. "I cut my finger and no one is assisting me! I-need-first-aid!"  
  
Tohma sighed when Noriko shoved her finger in front of his face. "You'll be fine. They'll bandage your finger."  
  
"They better," Noriko huffed.  
  
Thanks to all the noise that Noriko created, I slowly came to. My sight was a bit blurry as I sat up. Remembering what had happened, I quickly hugged the person nearest me tightly, assuming that it was my best friend. "Thank you!" When I heard a sharp gasp, however, I had a feeling that it wasn't Hiroshi whom I had in my arms. Blinking to clear my vision, I took a good look at the person that I was holding and met with the beautiful eyes of a blushing Eiri.   
  
"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "Heh heh heh, I thought you were my best friend Hiro."  
  
"It's ok," the blushing blonde answered.  
  
"Well, since he is clearly not me," Hiroshi commented, his eye twitching, "You can let go of him now, don't you think?"  
  
"A ha ha," I let go of Eiri, scratching the back of my head nervously. "Right."  
  
"The important thing is that the kid's all right," Eiri spoke, glancing at Hiroshi and breaking the tension between them. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take us all back to were we were."  
  
"Is it just me, or did Eiri seem a bit edgy there?" Mika whispered to Tatsuha as they all left the room.   
  
  
  
Tatsuha shrugged. "There's hardly anything that can ruin niisan's mood."  
  
As the four exited the first aid center, they passed by Tohma and the dramatic Noriko who was telling the nurse in detail about how she cut her finger.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"I'm scared!" Ryuichi exclaimed while hugging Kumagoro tightly. "What if they got lost?"  
  
"Don't worry," Ayaka assured. "I'm sure that they just went on the ride again...And again and again."  
  
"RYUICHI!" Tatsuha exclaimed while tackling Ryuichi, Kumagoro and all.  
  
"See?" Ayaka smiled. "They're here already. What took you so long?"  
  
"A kid fainted and we had to get him to first aid," Eiri explained calmly.  
  
"First aid?" Ayaka asked. "What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story," Mika answered. "We'll explain it to you on the way to the Land of the Dragons."  
  
"Come to think of it," Eiri pondered while turning towards Hiroshi and me. "How would you two like to come with us?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryuichi chimed. "The more the merrier, no da!"  
  
Hiroshi and I gave each other wary glances before nodding. "Sure, why not?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Two thirteen-year-olds frolicked about the area called the Land of the Dragons within the amusement park. They nearly trampled over all the smaller kids in the way. One boy wore glasses and the other boy had long, yellow hair.  
  
"Hey Craw-," the one with the glasses called out.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that it's 'K' now, Sakano?" the other one replied.  
  
"Be careful with the little kids?" Sakano finished.  
  
A child with semi-long green hair bravely stepped up to the two arguing preteens.  
  
"Aren't you two a bit old to be playing in the Land of the Dragons?" the child questioned spitefully.  
  
"Over here it's a free country," K agreed. "So don't be so grouchy, little girl."  
  
"Now, now, Cr-" Sakano began until K sent him a glare. "-K. Let's not start a commotion with a little girl-"  
  
The green-haired child cringed. "Little girl? I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!"  
  
"Could've fooled me," K muttered.  
  
Sakano grew pale at K's comment, but refused to get in the way of the arguing pair.   
  
"Suguru!" someone called from afar.  
  
The green-haired boy froze before worriedly scouting around for..."TOHMA?"  
  
Tohma smiled at his cousin. "I had heard that you won the contest too. However, I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"I can't believe this," Suguru gasped. "You too, Noriko?"  
  
"Ugh! Looks like K and Sakano are here as well," Noriko snorted. "I'm guessing that the entire school came to Florida. And here I thought that the judges were a bit more selective when it came to scouting for kid talent."  
  
"A bit ironic that we all ended up here, don't you think?" Tohma asked, the smile still in place.   
  
*-*TBC*-*  
  
  
  
Yoko: Yes, they are so cute. ^-^  
  
Blinkie: It's R-rated for possible profanity and shounen-ai. And, wasn't Yuki cheerful and all innocent when he was a kid? ^-^;;;  
  
Nikkiea: Ryuichi is always adorable. He'll have his little solo eventually. ^-^  
  
Windsong: *huge teary eyes* Thank you for reading my ficcie over. 


	3. A Gravitation Vacation

Title: Chibi Gravity  
  
Author: Orange Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation...I only SHRUNK them. I also don't own any amusement parks from Florida...I only LIVE there. ^-^  
  
Rating: R  
  
Note: In order for this fic to work, I had to tamper with ages--that is- K, Tohma, Sakano, Mika, Noriko, and Ryuichi are about 13 while Mika's 12 and Yuki's 11. Tatsuha is 10 while Shuichi and Hiroshi are about 9 (the same with Aizawa and his friends) and Suguru is 7.  
  
One last note: Shuichi's POV.  
  
Key: (can't believe I'm actually doing a "key" section) ','= thoughts {,}= flashbacks -*-, -*- = change of scene  
  
  
  
Part 3: A Gravitation Vacation.  
  
This had all started when our school held a talent competition...[1]  
  
{ Strange foreign judges came to my school proposing a talent competition with three weeks worth of vacation in Florida for the top three winners of each category. Once the teachers informed us, the competition was all we ever talked about. Anyone and everyone could enter as long as they applied before the deadline. In the end, the ones chosen would have a shot at not only the vacation, but would also have a shot at chasing their dreams. Though most of the school bragged about entering, only about half of us actually did. Two days before the deadline, I locked myself in one of the stalls of the boys' bathroom, refusing to get out...  
  
"We have to prove ourselves in front of so many people," I whined from inside the stall. "I'm gonna get nervous. I'm not going!"  
  
I glared at the pair of feet that belonged to the person who was leaning against the other side of the stall's door...  
  
"You never know unless you try," Hiroshi told me with a sigh. "If this is our destiny, then who are we to steer away from it?"  
  
I scrunched up my nose. I did not want to listen to him but, at the same time, I had to. Sometimes I hate it when he's right. "Ok, ok...I'll try."}  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
As our group walked through the Land of the Dragons, we passed by Tohma and his group of friends. Eiri and his siblings stayed behind to gawk at a large climbing pillar while Hiroshi and I spotted Tohma. Noriko, Tohma, and the three kids with them looked as if they were about to start a fight. Hiroshi and I went to see if we could do anything to calm them down.  
  
"Please don't start a fight!" Sakano whimpered to no avail.  
  
"She's the one who is being snotty!" K argued while pointing at Noriko.  
  
"Don't be jealous just because we're more talented than you," the chibi Noriko said with a flip of one of her ponytails.   
  
"Maa, maa," Hiroshi spoke up as we approached them. "Amusement parks were meant to bring joy, not fights."  
  
"I agree," I added.  
  
K heard my voice, but couldn't find me. He leaned to the side a bit, his blonde hair falling over his shoulder, and found me behind Hiroshi. "It's another little girl!"  
  
My eyes shrunk. "Eh?"  
  
"What is up with that hair?" Noriko asked before laughing. I began to blush, my hair matching the color of my face, and decided to stay hiding behind Hiro.  
  
"We're getting ready to go to the Tidal Wave!" Eiri called. "You two coming?"  
  
Before Hiroshi or I could answer, Tohma walked over to Eiri and casually asked, "May we join you?"  
  
Noriko sighed at Tohma's prompt decision. She looked both surprised and angry that Tohma went and did something without consulting with her first. Not wanting to be left out, however, she asked if she could accompany our group well. K, Suguru, and Sakano figured that they'd have more fun in numbers also. Eiri took a dramatic pause before answering...  
  
"Okay!" Eiri replied cheerfully.   
  
Adding Tohma, Noriko, Suguru, K, and Sakano to our group, we all made our way through the area of the park named Stanleyville...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Walking in a large group had its advantages. One of them was not having to move out of the way for other people. The amusement park was swarming with tourists, so, it was a relief to see that those tourists decided to walk around our group rather than try to cut through us. We approached a bridge leading to another ride when K, Yuki, Hiro, and Tohma suddenly stopped. The four were staring at a sign with several English words that I could not decipher from where I stood. After a moment, they slowly made their way back to the beginning of the bridge.   
  
"What is it?" Ayaka wondered. "Aren't you crossing the bridge with us?"  
  
I noticed that the people around us were scattering away from the bridge as well. Only three stayed behind while the others ran away with all their might.   
  
"No, it's ok," K and Yuki mumbled at the same time while taking a few steps back. Hiroshi and Tohma inched farther and farther away from the bridge as well.  
  
"We'd rather stay here," Tohma finished with Hiroshi nodding his agreement.  
  
Before Mika or Noriko could push to know why the four boys didn't want to cross the bridge, all of our questions were quickly answered. A large log-like cart slowly made its way to the edge of a steep dip towards the right of the bridge. We heard the passengers shriek as the boat descended and cut through a large body of water...  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!" the people on the bridge screamed as an enormous splash of water drenched them completely.   
  
"MY HAIR!" I yelped before promptly bursting into tears.  
  
"I thought you didn't like it!" Hiroshi yelled from across the bridge.   
  
"That was before Eiri tou-" I was cut off as Ryuichi's pink bunny collided with my face.  
  
"That was fun, na no da!" Ryuichi cried happily while still swinging about his surprisingly dry Kumagoro in the air, not caring about whether Kuma hit anyone or not. "Let's do it again!"  
  
Three angry girls wrung their hair out as they sent death glares to the only four boys who weren't wet.   
  
"You knew what the sign said all along and you didn't bother to tell us?" Noriko yelled indignantly.  
  
"Oh, you are ALL dead!" Mika added as they began to chase after the four fleeing boys.  
  
"Wait for me!" the tiny Tatsuha cried before sprinting off, Aya close behind him.  
  
"Me too!" Sakano wailed as he and Suguru followed Ayaka.  
  
"Are we playing hide and seek now, no da?" Ryuichi asked while skipping along behind them. "Or are we playing tag? What do you think, Kuma?"  
  
A bit angry with Hiro for keeping the sign's warning to himself, I was the last to follow. I wasn't the last one for very long, though. Seeing how I ran more frequently than any other kid would, I caught up to the four dry boys while passing by Mika and Noriko in a matter of seconds.   
  
"That wasn't fair, Hiro!" K, Tohma, Hiroshi, and Eiri stopped so abruptly that I almost ran into them. They seemed to be staring at large upside-down red boat.   
  
"The Phoenix," muttered Eiri in awe.  
  
When Noriko caught up to them, Tohma turned to her and said. "We found the next ride that we'll be boarding."   
  
"It isn't as bad as it looks, is it?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"It's not nearly as bad as the Gwazi [2]," Hiro explained with a smirk. At that very moment was when I knew that I'd get used to any roller coaster before anyone would imagine. If I didn't, there would be no way to wipe that smirk off my best friend's face.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" K exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Ryuichi cried and was the first to get in line.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Moments later, we were all seated within the Phoenix ride. I was getting more and more nervous by the second. Sometimes I wondered how Ryuichi was allowed to have his Kumagoro with him on all the rides. At least he had that bunny as a comforting presence. I was stuck with Hiroshi on my left and Eiri to my right, both of which had proven to be devious on occasion.  
  
  
  
The straps above us descended while the ride operator warned us about a lowering bar that had all the males screaming as it pinched down upon our thighs. The ride commenced. At first it wasn't so bad. The boat went in a gently swinging motion back and forth. Not until the ship flipped over did I realize just how horrible the ride really was.  
  
"ACK!" I screamed as the ship began to circle around for a second time. This time, I grabbed unto whatever was closest to me...Eiri's arm.  
  
------------  
  
[1]- This is my attempt at a flashback. Don't stone me to death, please.  
  
[2]- The "Gwazi" is the name of the first roller coaster that they rode.  
  
**TBC**  
  
  
  
One quick note: First of all, what is a writer without a muse? I would like to thank Chardae for agreeing to be my muse for this fic (willingly or unwillingly). Also, what is a writer without a good beta reader? NOTHING! Therefore, I throw myself at the feet of my magnificent beta reader, Windy-chan! ^-^ *bows* You bring out the best of me and I will be forever grateful.  
  
Kuroi Ryuu: The muse that I'm borrowing would have killed me if I weren't true to Hiro's character.  
  
Blinkie: *dramatically* Is there no satisfying you? Just kidding! Just kidding! ^-^; I'm sorry Yuki isn't living up to your expectations quite yet. I am trying, though!  
  
Eyes-of-Lily: So many Ryuichi fans. ^^; Like I said before, he'll have his little solo eventually.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Thank you for reading. I feel sorry for my muse. She applied to work at the amusement park and now she'll be sweeping the area named "Egypt." *snickers* I'll be there to bug her nearly every day! Er, while observing the kids running about in the park as well, of course. ^^;; 


	4. Chibi Ryuichi

Title: Chibi Gravity  
  
Author: Orange Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation...I only SHRUNK them. I also don't own any amusement parks from Florida...I only LIVE there. ^-^  
  
Rating: R  
  
Note: In order for this fic to work, I had to tamper with ages--that is- K, Tohma, Sakano, Mika, Noriko, and Ryuichi are about 13 while Mika's 12 and Yuki's 11. Tatsuha is 10 while Shuichi and Hiroshi are about 9 (the same with Aizawa and his friends) and Suguru is 7.  
  
One last note: Shuichi's POV.  
  
Key: (can't believe I'm actually doing a "key" section) ','= thoughts {,}= flashbacks -*-, -*- = change of scene  
  
  
  
Part 4: Chibi Ryuichi  
  
{ I peered at the auditorium and saw that Five judges were seated at the front of a wide stage in the school's auditorium. The first judge was a stern-looking woman with straight black hair tucked into a ponytail. The judge next to her was a nervous American with many freckles and strawberry blonde hair. The first judge sent a side-ways glare at the young man seated beside her. The American froze under her glare and immediately stopped fidgeting with his clipboard. Beside the American sat a quiet elderly man with a moustache and a sleepy face. Next to the elderly man sat an excited lady with waist-length brown hair and glimmering green eyes. At the end sat a serious man whose height surpassed the others. He appeared to be staring intently at the blue curtains waiting for the performing students to begin.  
  
Two rows of empty seats resided behind the judges, followed by the rest of the entire school. I found that many of the teachers fought to keep order. The rest of the school's administration made sure that all the students were with their proper classes. I stopped peering at the auditorium and dragged myself back behind the stage. I smiled nervously as a blue-eyed boy passed by me and stepped unto the stage after sending me an encouraging nod. A hush came across the auditorium as the blue curtains slowly drifted open and said boy was revealed standing in front a microphone and clutching a pink bunny tightly against himself...  
  
Everyone watched eagerly as the boy fumbled with the microphone a bit. I admired the boy's courage for being the first one to perform. Not everyone agreed with my point of view. Most of the students were ready to laugh at a moment's notice when, suddenly, something strange occurred. A soft melody trilled throughout the auditorium, accelerating to a vivacious beat that consumed the boy's senses. Several people held their breaths as the speakers announced the boy's name and the song he was to sing.  
  
"This is Sakuma, Ryuichi. Thirteen." the announcer explained. "He will be singing 'Stubborn Attitude'." [1]  
  
The music in the background grew louder in volume. I watched in awe as Ryuichi closed his eyes in concentration before slowly opening them again. This time, his eyes held a deep emotion as he straightened up and looked at the people gathered in the auditorium. As soon as he began to sing, the audience was entranced. Hell, I was entranced! A slow, deliberate smile spread on Ryuichi's lips as he let the music flow within and without him. When the song ended, the auditorium was still silent for a moment before applause filled its place.  
  
Ryuichi bowed. "Arigatou, na no da!" he cried cheerfully before skipping happily off the stage and grinning at me.  
  
After finally snapping out of the trance that Ryuichi held me in, I went back to peering at the auditorium. The five judges were writing several notes fervently unto their clipboards...}  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"What next? What next? What next? What next? What next? What next?" asked a thrilled Ryuichi as we unboarded the Phoenix ride.   
  
I staggered against Eiri for support and saw that the others seemed as if they were ready to hurl at any second.   
  
"I don't want to go on any rides for a long while," I mumbled. I glared at Hiro when he began snickering. "Everything would have been fine if you hadn't tricked me into opening my eyes when the boat flipped over!"  
  
"It was too funny," Hiroshi taunted. "I couldn't help it!"  
  
"Whew!" Ayaka exhaled. "I don't know about you guys, but the sun is beginning to scorch me."  
  
"It IS getting a bit hot," Mika agreed.  
  
"Why don't we go to the Congo River Rapids?" Suguru suggested. "They say that it's a fun water ride."  
  
"If that's true, then the line must be deadly long," Noriko complained.  
  
"But, it could be worth it," Tohma countered. "With such a big group, we'll have loads to talk about and won't be bored."  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
So, there I was in the longest line I had ever seen. Tohma was right, though. Amongst the twelve of us, the line seemed to dissipate. By the time we had to board the ride, we were all basically familiar with each other's life stories. The ride operator had us all seated in the same round raft. I sat with Tohma to my left and Eiri at my right. Beside Eiri was his sister, Mika. Next to Mika sat Tatsuha and Ryuichi. Next to them sat Suguru and Hiroshi. Next to Hiroshi was Ayaka and K. Across from Tohma and me were Sakano and Noriko.   
  
  
  
We were knocked into each other a bit when the round float moved. Then, we drifted slowly into calm water. I was beginning to enjoy the ride when the water began to send us faster. Across from me, Noriko and Sakano shrieked as water leaked through their area. I was so amused by the others getting wet that I failed to realize that I was to be next. I looked up as we passed the bridge we had crossed earlier and spotted several people aiming large water guns at Tohma and me. I saw a large glob of water heading towards me and ducked, leaving Tohma with most of the impact.   
  
I heard Tohma splutter and turned away as he sent a glare at me. Halfway into the ride, we were all thoroughly drenched. My eyes widened as I saw a large curtain of water in the distance. As our float went through the water, Ayaka and K received most of the shower. We cheered as the end of the ride became visible. I let my guard down like everyone else only to flinch as water shot from the sides of the area that Tohma and I were in.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Drenched, yet somewhat happy, we all decided to ride another roller coaster in order to get dry. I failed to see the logic in this, but we were already in line by the time I came to realize it. Leaning against the railing, I let myself drift into the conversation that Eiri and Tohma were having. No one could care less about when the Kumba roller coaster was built and who the designers were, but Eiri seemed to make it all sound very interesting.   
  
"This is one of the fastest rides in the park," Eiri cooed. "I think it's even faster than the Gwazi."  
  
"It can't be faster than the Gwazi," Hiroshi countered from behind Tohma. "The Gwazi is the newest ride here."  
  
  
  
"Just because it is the most recent attraction," Eiri corrected. "It does not mean that it is the fastest ride."  
  
Tohma looked from Eiri to Hiroshi and back again before interrupting. "I think we're next."  
  
Thus, we boarded the Kumba. I ended up in the first cart along with Eiri's sister. Eiri continued chatting with Tohma behind us. Behind Tohma, Hiroshi was seated next to Ayaka. Behind Hiroshi was Ryuichi and Tatsuha. Behind Tatsuha was Noriko and K. In the last cart sat Sakano and Suguru. As the roller coaster ascended, I heard Ryuichi thwap Tatsuha with his plush bunny and Noriko clearly strangling K. [2]   
  
"Let go of my hand, na no da!" Ryuichi argued.  
  
"Never, my honey!" Tatsuha claimed while latching on tighter to Ryuichi.  
  
"How dare you say that my hair isn't as nice as yours!?" Noriko complained while tugging on K's blond locks. "My hair is absolutely beauti- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!"  
  
Noriko didn't get to finish her sentence before the roller coaster dived. She apparently didn't let go of K's hair properly, either, because her face ended up covered by K's hair in one of the pictures that were taken while we were on the Kumba...   
  
------------  
  
[1]- Don't ask. I thought "Sleepless Beauty," "Shining Collection," and "Stubborn Attitude" just worked like "ABC?" Anyone else see it? SA, SB, and SC?   
  
[2]- You all must be wondering how I managed to mix everyone up for nearly every different ride. *sweatdrops while crossing her fingers behind her back* I did NOT pull names out of a hat in order to see who sits with who.  
  
*-*TBC*-*  
  
One quick note: Sorry for taking so long for uploading the next chapter. It was out of my hands. I had my own vacation to worry about (I was in Puerto Rico for a wedding)! What's sad is that my vacation was nowhere as interesting as the vacation of THIS chibi Gravity cast. *sweatdrop* Again, thanks to my muse-in-borrow, Chardae and my beta-reader Windy-chan! ^-^  
  
Mizuko: At the rate I'm going, these characters will still be in vacation by the time CHRISTMAS comes. *ducks and hides* I'm trying to catch up, though! Really I am! I even know how the fic will end!  
  
P.C. Helfier: I'm working on it. In fact, I'm going to work non-stop for a few days because I feel so bad!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: My muse is doing better. They work the poor employee's to death in that park! Come to think of it, I was thinking of doodling the cast chibified, but it wouldn't matter because I am scanner-less. ^^;;  
  
Chardae: What things did I forget? I actually forgot something?   
  
Meisme: Don't worry, I'll continue. However, it would be a bit mean if the fic ended up continuing throughout winter because then everyone would glare at the computer screen while complaining about the cold and wishing that the summer didn't end so quickly!   
  
Seraph: My muse and I will be going back to school soon, but I will keep updating regardless.   
  
For all of you: The chapters seem to be getting a bit long (or is it just me?). WOULD you all mind if I continued this fic throughout the fall? And do you mind strange, longer chapters? 


	5. Beloved Bug

Title: Chibi Gravity  
  
Author: Orange Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation...I only SHRUNK them. I also don't own any amusement parks from Florida...I only LIVE there. ^-^  
  
Rating: R  
  
Note: In order for this fic to work, I had to tamper with ages--that is- K, Tohma, Sakano, Mika, Noriko, and Ryuichi are about 13 while Mika's 12 and Yuki's 11. Tatsuha is 10 while Shuichi and Hiroshi are about 9 (the same with Aizawa and his friends) and Suguru is 7.  
  
One last note: Shuichi's POV.  
  
Key: (can't believe I'm actually doing a "key" section) ','= thoughts {,}= flashbacks -*-, -*- = change of scene  
  
  
  
Part 5: Beloved Bug  
  
{The calm with that Ryuichi entered and left the stage was absolutely perplexing to me. Backstage, Ryuichi immediately played with his Kumagoro plush while I only became more and more nervous. A tall ebony-haired boy around my age was the next to go up. He seemed more egotistic than confident, but he sang well nonetheless. As he came backstage again, he pushed me aside.  
  
"Out of my way, twerp," Tachi Aizawa mumbled.  
  
As he passed by me, I saw that his eyes were distant. One of the eyes even looked lazy. I was curious, but I had more important things to worry about. For example, it was my turn to sing. Remarkably, I found that I had a bit of faith in myself as I began to walk unto the stage. However, I lost my balance and fell. With the fall, my confidence flew out the window. I heard a steady wave of laughter from the audience and wanted to run backstage, but I was too frozen and nervous to move.  
  
"Shuichi-kun, get up," I heard a voice say. When I looked up, I found that Ryuichi was standing over me. "Come on, get up." With Ryuichi's help, I found my footing again. I looked on as Ryuichi went up to the microphone and introduced me himself.   
  
"Shindo, Shuichi. Nine years old. He will be singing," the audience automatically silenced as he put a hand over the microphone and asked me in a whisper, "What's the name of your song?"  
  
"Bug Force," I whispered back.  
  
"Bug Force?" Ryuichi did a double take. "Is that the best you can come up with?" I shrugged.  
  
"OK," Ryuichi talked back into the microphone. "He will be singing -"  
  
"Enchanted Force!" I suddenly called out.  
  
"Enchanted Force!" Ryuichi smiled at me and, before going backstage again, he whispered, "Sing with your Inner Light. Good luck!"  
  
By the time the background music played, I was ready.}  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
"Ok, according to the map," K told everyone while unfolding a large sheet of paper. "We can either take the train or the Sky Ride to get back to the Egypt area of the park."  
  
"On the train, we can see all the animals," Sakano commented while looking over K's shoulder.   
  
"Yes, but on the Sky Ride we can see the whole park!" Suguru countered.  
  
"So which one is it?" K interrupted. "The Train or the Sky Ride?" K sweatdropped when everyone began to argue at once. "Everyone STOP!"  
  
Everyone seemed to freeze at K's words. "We'll just have to have to vote. Who wants to go on the Train? Raise your hands."  
  
Tatsuha, Sakano, Ryuichi, Mika, K, and I raised our hands. K sweatdropped again. We were even. "How about heads or tails? Heads, we go on the Train and tails, we go on the Sky Ride."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Though I wasn't too thrilled, we all went in line to go on the Sky Ride in order to get to Egypt. Suguru, Ryuichi, Tatsuha and I scrambled into the first cart. I smiled. The cart was as yellow as Eiri's hair. Eiri, Mika, Ayaka, and Sakano piled into the blue cart behind us. K, Tohma, Hiroshi, and Noriko were in the red cart at the end. All of my complaints died once our cart took off. We COULD see the entire park from the cart. The Sky Ride was more interesting than I thought. Far below us, we saw the train. As we continued to watch, a gazelle-like creature urinated on one of the passengers on the train. Suguru instantly signaled the others to watch as the creature continued to drench the poor passenger. I nearly squeaked when I saw who it was. Aizawa, Tachi.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When we got off at the Sky ride Station in the Egypt area of the park, we figured out our order of events. First, we would go to the Moroccan Palace Theater. After the theater, we would go to the Crown Colony House. After lunch, we'd go to the Montu and then back to the Gwazi before leaving. We all sneaked into the Moroccan Palace Theater and sat in the second row to watch World Rhythm's on Ice. Ryuichi was seated at one end, next to K. K was next to Ayaka, who was next to me. I was next to Hiroshi, who was next to Suguru. Suguru was next to Eiri, who was next to Noriko. Noriko was next to Mika, who was next to Tatsuha. Tatsuha was next to Tohma at the other end of the row. The show was about to begin when Hiroshi turned to me and asked if he could switch seats with me.   
  
"What for?" I asked. "No way, the show's about to start." Hiroshi sighed and resigned to his fate. He began talking to Suguru instead until the show began.  
  
The show started with Africa. Skaters dressed in all kinds of costumes took the stage. Some where dressed as animals and others as old tribes of Africa. Black lighting effects were everywhere and the music was fun to listen to. The show continued to display different countries including Denmark, Antarctica, and China. For Denmark, the skaters were dressed with frilly costumes and white wigs. For Antarctica, they were in winter gear as bubbles fell on the audience to signify snow and a large Abominable Snowman sneezed on the audience. China was the most amusing. After a large Dragon appeared over the audience and streamers fell, two Chinese girls took the stage. They performed many tricks dealing with twirling red cloths around while balancing a table, an umbrella, or a chair on one foot. When the show ended at America, we were the only ones who complained. Why wasn't Japan displayed in World Rhythms on Ice?  
  
  
  
When we exited the Moroccan Palace Theater, many of us were still talking about the show.  
  
"I want to learn how to spin tables and chairs around on my foot!" Ryuichi chirped. "Wouldn't it be fun?"  
  
"What about all the tricks they did on the ice?" Noriko added. "The girls skated so gracefully."  
  
The group stopped talking when the sound of Tatsuha's stomach growling drowned out the chatter.   
  
"How about we all get some lunch?" Eiri suggested. The idea was unanimous.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
After settling in line to get food, we all gathered around a table on the balcony of the Crown Colony House. We ate lunch calmly with several different conversations in the air. Ryuichi was drowning his French fries in ketchup while refusing to be fed by Tatsuha. Kumagoro was seated in an empty seat next to Ryuichi and with a napkin tied around his neck [1]. Ayaka was chatting with Noriko about hair texture on Kumagoro's right. Next to Noriko was Eiri, who seemed to be deep in thought and staring off into space. I was next to Eiri with Hiroshi on my right who was talking vividly with Suguru. Sakano was beside Suguru and K was beside Sakano. K and Tohma were already planning other group get-togethers while Mika ate silently next to Tohma while eyeing her younger brother, Tatsuha, warily.  
  
We cautiously walked out of the Crown Colony House after stuffing our faces and passed by an area called Tut's Tomb and came across this strange place with strings of different colors in spools. A little girl was seated in a chair and an attendant was wrapping her hair with the different color strings. Needless to say, I was very curious.  
  
"K, what is that lady doing to the little girl's hair?" I asked.  
  
"Hair wrapping," K explained before approaching the lady. "Miss-"  
  
"My name's Jessica," the lady said. "How may I help you?" She took one look at the group and thought that she was imagining things. She only had a few customers a day, not twelve at once.  
  
"We would ALL like hair wrappings!" K grinned. Tohma, Yuki, and Hiroshi winced. The day just seemed to get that much longer for them.   
  
Thus, we all had our hair wrapped. K pushed Tohma, Yuki, and Hiroshi to the front of the line and they each had one small section of their hair wrapped. K had three, Noriko had two, Suguru had one, Tatsuha had one, Sakano had one, Ryuichi had five, and Kuma had two loose ones on his ears [2]. Then, it was my turn.  
  
"How many would you like?" the lady named Jessica asked me.  
  
"Uh, two," I answered while holding up two fingers.  
  
She was very careful with my hair and, when she was almost done, she asked, "Is the reason that your hair is pink the same your friend with the pigtails?"  
  
"My friend tricked me," was my answer.  
  
When we were all finished, we said good bye to the attendant and made our way to the Montu roller coaster. As we got in line, we heard screams coming from the people that were already on the ride. Unfazed by this, the rest of the group continued talking while awaiting our turn.   
  
"I am NOT going on the front of the roller coaster again," I complained.  
  
"You're just scared, admit it," Hiroshi bothered me.  
  
"I'm not scared!" I argued. "I went on every ride before this."  
  
"Yeah but this is-" Hiroshi began before Eiri cut him off.  
  
"The FASTEST ride in the park!" Eiri just beamed with happiness.  
  
"Right," Hiroshi sighed. "Too bad that you're too scared to go on the front."  
  
"I'll show you who's scared," and with that, I made my way to the first cart, followed by Hiroshi, Tatsuha and Ryuichi.  
  
Boy, did I regret that decision. The Montu not only was the fastest ride, but it also had the most loops to top it off. That ride had us ALL a bit shaky. In that very state, we made our way to the screens that showed us our pictures while on the ride. I had my mouth wide open screaming with my eyes nearly bulging out. Hiroshi's picture was perfect. Kumagoro covered Tatsuha's head because Ryuichi was wailing him about in the air happily. Noriko looked cute with her arms in the air and enjoying the ride. Sakano was a little pale. Mika looked serious. K was grinning widely. Ayaka looked like her head was a fuzzball because her hair was just all over the place. Eiri and Suguru were perfectly normal. Tohma had his eyes closed and was smiling slightly though his knuckles were white from clutching unto the handles of the ride.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
We made our way to the Gwazi shortly after riding the Montu. The Gwazi was the closest roller coaster to our exit and it really wasn't as bad as any of the others rides, come to think of it. We were about to get in the line when the girls spoke up.  
  
"We will be in the restroom fixing Ayaka's hair," Mika clarified. "Go to the restrooms yourselves or wait for us out here."  
  
So, we all went to the restrooms when Eiri took my arm and pulled me aside. He led me to a bench where we both sat down.  
  
"Are you still not used to the thrill of the roller coasters?" Eiri asked me, concern in his voice.  
  
"Ye-," I began, but thinking better of it I said, "No. Not yet."  
  
"Ride with me at the front and I'll show you one way that will keep you from getting too scared," he finished before standing to meet up with the others.   
  
True to my word, I followed Eiri to the front of the ride. As we buckled in, Eiri took my hand and all my worries drifted away until a commotion was heard behind us, for a ride operator had stopped Ryuichi and scolded him for having Kumagoro with him.  
  
"They let me go on all the rides with Kumagoro all day," Ryuichi explained to the ride operator with teary eyes. "And now you're cornering me for taking him with me on the one ride that I rode before?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't have your stuffed animal with you on the ride," the ride operator explained.   
  
"NOOOO!" Ryuichi exclaimed. "Let me have my Kuma!"  
  
With much regret, the ride operator sighed and sent Ryuichi in the cart behind us Kumagoro and all. Mika swiftly took the seat next to Ryuichi, not wanting to be on one of the last carts. Far behind us, another commotion could be heard.  
  
"No!" Tatsuha protested. "I want to sit next to Ryuichi! Ryuichi don't leave me! RYUICHI!"  
  
K sent Tatsuha a warning glare. "If you scream out Ryuichi again, I will find some way to make you go flying off this ride!"  
  
Silence greeted that statement and the ride took off. Eiri was right. With his hand holding mine, even though we were at the front, I no longer feared the ride.  
  
------------  
  
[1]- Has anyone noticed that I've been treating Kumagoro almost like an equal human being?  
  
[2]- There I go again! Giving Kumagoro human traits!   
  
*-*TBC*-*  
  
One quick note: Sorry if the story has more grammatical errors in these current chapters. I can't find my beta-reader, so, I've been surviving on my own grammatical knowledge (which is fried by the summer) and my muse Chardae's (who always ends up missing a few things as well). This is the longest chapter that I've written! ^-^   
  
KMM + Team PADFOOT/ Megumi (?): Wow! A K fan! ^-^ Hope he's not too OOC in this chapter.  
  
P. C. Helfier: Thanks. You remind me of a good friend of mine who also used to say "Huzzah!" here and there.   
  
Mizuko: *teary eyes* Thank you for not hurling Kumagoros at me for my gaps between writing chapters.  
  
Megamie: I don't know what's going to happen next, either. *Immense silence in the background* I'm just kidding! I know what's going to happen throughout the rest of the story. I just don't know how to GET there.  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: Ryuichi's become a very important character. I didn't exactly mean to do that, but it turned out great in the end, didn't it? I'm so proud of myself! Actually, my muse quit her job. They overworked her and she's planning evil ideas in order to get her supervisors into trouble by coming in as a guest. *HUGE sweatdrop*  
  
Seraph: I'm glad you don't hate the fic! ^-^   
  
Random Rockstar Lizzie: Praise to you Keats! *Don't ask about that phrase. Long, LONG story* Yay! You like the fic! ^-^ I'll do my best to keep the story interesting. Thank you for being the one of the few people to answer my questions in the end! This chapter really is strange and long. I hope it is to your liking! 


	6. Adventure Island

Title: Chibi Gravity  
  
Author: Orange Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation or any of the places mentioned or...you know what? I just own the idea! The lovely idea of shrinking them all! Mua ha ha ha! ;  
  
Rating: R (just to be on the safe side)  
  
Note: In order for this fic to work, I had to tamper with ages--that is- K, Tohma, Sakano, Mika, Noriko, and Ryuichi are about 13 while Mika's 12 and Yuki's 11. Tatsuha is 10 while Shuichi and Hiroshi are about 9 (the same with Aizawa and his friends) and Suguru is 7.  
  
One last note: Shuichi's POV.  
  
Key: (can't believe I'm actually doing a "key" section) ','= thoughts {,}= flashbacks --, -- = change of scene, -,- song lyrics  
  
Part 6: Adventure Island  
  
{My gaze wandered from person to person in the audience as the music trilled around me. Everything faded away until I found myself swallowed by the colors of the song...  
  
-What could it be, what is this enchanted force?-  
  
-That pulls me in, drags me right down to the floor?-  
  
As I felt everyone eyes on me, I was nervous no more. In fact, the attention fed me energy. That energy was all I needed to go on...  
  
-What is this sound that is pulsing in my head?-  
  
-Or could it be streaming from my heart instead?-  
  
I chanced a glance to my right, behind the curtains. Ryuichi was looking at me in an almost stern way, his eyes never wavering. I didn't know who was more intimidating! Ryuichi, or the glaring Aizawa? Suddenly, I felt that I needed to prove myself if not better, then at least as worthy to compete with them. After all, I was the youngest of the three!  
  
-Sorry! I'm sorry that this feeling...!-  
  
With every word I sang, I felt all my anger and frustration slip out of me and into the atmosphere around me...I wanted to share my song vividly. I wanted to entertain them. I wanted to be the best one day. I wanted...  
  
-...is fleeting, like the beating of a bug's wings!-  
  
I felt an odd feeling inside me some time during the middle of my song. I knew that many people were watching me, but I felt like I was being watched by an outsider. By an intense gaze.  
  
-And flying in the lost zones of my dreaming-  
  
-While dreading the ending of everything!-  
  
By the most enchanting eyes...  
  
-...the ending of everything!-}  
  
-----------  
  
"Is this all that we're really allowed to wear?" I asked my best friend. I was staring at the reflection of a nine-year-old wearing nothing but yellow swimming trunks and some sandals. Of course, the pink hair didn't really go with the ensemble...  
  
"You'll see when we get there," Hiroshi answered. He was packing towels and clothing into a bag. His long brown hair was tied back and his swimming trunks were a dark shade of jade[1].  
  
Yesterday was the craziest day I had ever lived. Yet, it was also the must fun I had ever had. I was tricked into riding the scariest rides of a busy amusement park with many friends that we met on the spot. We argued, we ate, we chatted, and we chased. What more could we have asked for? Plenty, apparently. For, we all agreed to go as a group to yet another park. A water park this time. I had never been to a water park before, either. I dreaded the very thought.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Hiroshi urged. Time was against me.  
  
"Ok," I assured. Time was against us all.  
  
-----------  
  
"Are we all here?" Eiri asked the group. He scanned around, giving me goose bumps as his gaze drifted over me for a bit longer. "Ok, let the fun begin!"  
  
The first thing we realized when we arrived was that the entrance line was not long at all. We rented lockers to put our stuff away and we found that we couldn't wear anything on our feet. Bright bathing suits were all I could see for a while. I couldn't help but stare at the bright pink bathing suits some of the ladies wore. They were a constant reminder of Hiroshi's evil joke.  
  
'Not everyone is as cruel,' I thought while glancing over at Eiri when he wasn't looking. Tohma and K were making plans as they unfolded a map of Adventure Island. The first stop was a place that sounded like 'Wavu pull.'  
  
"Let's hit the Wave pool!" K announced while leading the group.   
  
Now the wave pool was a large pool like any other. I was wondering why Tohma and a few others wore floating vests when I realized what the 'wave' in wave pool was about. I heard a 'ker-plunk' and got scared. I immediately latched on to Eiri as waves began to form from the front of the pool to the back. The waves were big and they pushed me almost to the other end, Eiri included. Tohma and others remained safely afloat with their vests and I decided to get revenge on them later on in the day. Why was it that they never warned the others of the possible 'dangers?' I distracted myself by starting a splash attack with Hiro. I had apparently hit him with water so many times that his tie slid off and his hair got loose. When he resurfaced, his hair was covering his face.  
  
"That wasn't fair, Shuichi!" Hiro yelled in the direction of Mika.  
  
"Do I look like Shuichi to you?" Mika countered. Hiroshi pushed his hair aside like a curtain and frowned. He was yelling at the wrong person because I was right behind him giggling. "SHUICHI!"  
  
Of course I ran for cover. To be more precise, I SWAM for cover...all the way to the other side of the pool. "LA LI HO!!"  
  
"What are you doing all the way on the other side, na no da!" Ryuichi asked, floating above the water with Kumagoro in his hands [2].   
  
"La li ho!" I greeted.  
  
"Na no da!" he cried back in frustration.   
  
"Will you two STOP that!" Noriko argued.  
  
-----------  
  
We left the Wave Pool a bit shakily and with our fingers and toes wrinkled. The time had come to get on one of the rides. One of two, really. The Calypso Cruiser or the Aruba Tuba. They were two rides that intertwined and ended on opposite ends. Half of us went on the Calypso Cruiser and the other half on the Aruba Tuba. We had to carry these floating donuts to the top of the ride and sit on them all the way down. Some of the donuts were two donuts in one. The singles were yellow and the doubles were blue. K and I nabbed a double and made our way to the Calypso Cruiser followed by Ryuichi, Tohma, Mika, and Ayaka.   
  
When we reached the top of the Calypso Cruiser, the lady at the top told us that the shorter kids ride at the front. Then, she pushed us down the water. The ride was faster than I thought. I even swallowed some water without meaning to on my way down! When we reached the bottom, K and I cheered...and I slipped out of the float by accident! I had fallen into the water and ended up on the other side, shocked. K looked around for me frantically and when he saw where I ended up, he burst out laughing. I glared at him from beneath my wet hair.  
  
We had so much fun, that we went on the ride again, some of us switching sides. This time I doubled with Tatsuha followed by Tohma, Ayaka, Sakano, and Hiroshi. Tatsuha was complaining about not being paired with Ryuichi yet again. The brat was really getting on my nerves even as we reached the top. I sat up front yet again as we were sent down the ride. That was when Tatsuha declared that I looked very similar to Ryuichi and preceded to glomp me in the middle of the ride. I retaliated by hitting him with my elbow. He ended up finishing the ride on his butt.  
  
------------  
  
[1]- Is that even a real color?   
  
[2]- Notice how Kuma stays dry and out of harms way throughout the entire story. ;;  
  
-TBC-  
  
Note: Almost a year...has it really been that long since I last froze these chibies? I ultimately apologize for the LONG delay. So many things have happened. Among one of the many things, I moved.   
  
Random Rockstar: You read the last chapter at one in the morning? Wow. I owe you at least a few more chapters, don't I? '  
  
Seraph1: Ryuichi and Shuichi really are alike, lol!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko: I'm glad you liked it though I know this chapter's nowhere near its length.  
  
HanaBiko-san: If only, if only.  
  
ChichiriZ Gal: Thanks!  
  
Deep Midnight: Suguru's one of your favorites?  
  
Happy Utena-Loving Yuki: Lol! Wow, I updated about four months later! I'm so sorry!  
  
Silverone: Couldn't leave Aizawa out of being chibified!  
  
Last note: Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I have the fic in my head from beginning to end, so it won't be left unfinished! 


	7. Wonder Wedgie

Title: Chibi Gravity

Author: Orange Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation or any of the places mentioned or...you know what? I just own the idea! The lovely idea of shrinking them all! Mua ha ha ha! ;

Rating: R (just to be on the safe side)

Note: In order for this fic to work, I had to tamper with ages--that is- K, Tohma, Sakano, Mika, Noriko, and Ryuichi are about 13 while Mika's 12 and Yuki's 11. Tatsuha is 10 while Shuichi and Hiroshi are about 9 (the same with Aizawa and his friends) and Suguru is 7.

One last note: Shuichi's POV.

Key: (can't believe I'm actually doing a "key" section) ','= thoughts {,}= flashbacks --, -- = change of scene, -,- song lyrics

* * *

Part 7: The Wonder Wedgie [1] 

{The judges carefully chose three students from each of the fifteen categories ranging from sports, music, art, and academics. We went in different groups, were assigned to different teachers, and boarded different planes to America. However, once we arrived, the teachers seemed to have ideas of their own...

"Attention everyone," one of the head teachers explained. "We decided that instead of appointing group leaders, every one should be in pairs at the hotel and each student is responsible for the other student's safety. Roam around, have fun, and we will all meet back at the airport by the end of next week!"

Thank goodness for the high school students that agreed to look over everything. They were the ones who had us two to a room at the hotel and organized our outings. Hiroshi and I almost felt sorry for them....almost. The older students might have been a bit more organized than the frivolous teachers, but they were still careless. At least the entire school had the tendency to regroup whenever possible. Thus far, not a single student was reported to have gotten lost...}

* * *

"SUGURU!!!" Hiroshi called. "SUGURU!!!"

"LITTLE GIRL WITH DARK HAIR!!!" K called in a similar way.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakano cried, several times more worried than everyone put together.

"FUJISAKI-KUN!!" I hoped that he was nearby. We had called him for over twenty minutes. What could have happened to the smallest one of our group...next to Kumagoro, of course. The oddest thing, really. He was with us seconds before he outright vanished.

"Maybe he was dragging behind and since he's so tiny, he got carried off by a crowd of people!" Ryuichi suggested, echoing my thoughts.

"No!" Tatsuha interrupted. "He got kidnapped by professional child thieves in order to stuff him and sell him like a voo-doo doll!" Everyone gave Tatsuha blank stares.

"He'll be fine," Tohma sighed, completely convinced. "My cousin knows how to deal with a situation like this."

* * *

"WA-HOO!!" Suguru exclaimed as he jumped off a little 'cliff' and splashed unto the water below. When he resurfaced, he gasped for air. "One more time!"

Tohma had his eyes closed and was facing the opposite direction. He couldn't believe that his own flesh and blood deliberately sneaked away from the group in order to jump off a fake cliff. The humiliation stung him and he chose not to speak to him for the rest of the day. As for the others, they decided to tag along with Suguru on the cliff jump. One by one, we climbed up winding stairs and lined up on two sides at the top. There, we found a light that changed from red to green whenever it was time for someone to jump off. From up there, the pool below seemed too far. I could feel the shiver curl up my spine as my turn grew near.

"H-how do we know if it's really safe?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Suguru is in line for his seventh jump in a row," replied Ayaka from behind me in a slightly cold tone.

I looked in her direction and saw what was bothering her. Apparently, Hiroshi was paying more attention to Suguru than to Ayaka. I shrugged and stared at the light above until in turned green. Once it did, I looked down at the pool once again. The height was beginning to make my stomach turn cold. How did I get tricked into doing this again? I found myself leaning against the side of the cliff, my face turning light blue, when Hiroshi became impatient behind me. It happened in a flash. I took one foot in front of me, ready to fall even if I didn't want to. Before I even had the chance to drop, Hiroshi pushed me off the cliff! HE PUSHED ME OFF! With an ear-piercing shriek and an ungraceful 'SPLOOSH!,' I smacked centered and horizontally unto the surface of the water.

"Oooh," Eiri winced. "That was painful to WATCH..."

"Tell me about it," Tatsuha agreed, eyes wide. "He landed on his STOMACH [2]."

I was trembling by the time I lifted myself out of the pool. I never wanted to live that again. If Eiri hadn't grabbed my arm, I would have slipped back into the pool. "Thanks, Ei-"

"Call me Yuki," Eiri cut me off. "Are you ok?"

I frowned at my red stomach. "No, but I'm sure I will be."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" A scream was heard behind us. Eiri and I turned to find Noriko swimming around frantically. "I LOST MY CONTACT!!"

* * *

An hour later, the group waited outside first aid. We had just gotten off a ride called the Wahoo Run and Noriko complained about her leg getting cut. Tohma and Noriko emerged from the office arguing about something...

"The man was at least twenty nine years old!" Tohma sighed.

"So?" Noriko complained. "He was still hot!" She seemed a bit happier since she got to choose a purple bandage to go around her leg.

"Should we call it a day?" K wondered.

"Not quite yet," Eiri explained. "We HAVE to go on one of THOSE." He pointed to the two biggest slides in the park. The expressions on the others' faces were priceless. They even slowly backed away from him. Why was everyone acting so weird?

"Won't anyone join me?" Eiri pouted.

"Eiri, you KNOW I would," Tohma began. "But, this time I'll pass." Everyone agreed with Tohma except for me.

"I'll go with you," I volunteered. "And then we can go home."

"Suits yourself," Hiroshi muttered before leading everyone to the end of the ride to wait for us.

"Come on!" Eiri cried happily while grabbing unto my hand. "This will be fun!"

At the top of the ride, the attendant explained how I had to cross my arms and legs throughout the ride. "Is this ride really dangerous?" I asked her. The lady just smiled and pushed me down the slide. I screamed the whole way down, almost swearing that I was taking in water instead of air as I slowed down to a stop. When I sat up, I found everyone standing around me.

"How was it?" Ryuichi asked, hugging his Kumagoro under his chin.

"It wasn't so bad," I admitted...well, until I stood up and found that my swimming trunks seemed to be jammed up my butt. My eyes widened once I realized that I sported the biggest wedgie I had ever known [3].

* * *

[1]- Is it just me or are these chapter titles getting more and more odd?

[2]- The infamous water burn. Most painful. Similar thing happened to me once.

[3]- Hate to admit it, but this happened to me, too. ;;

-TBC-

* * *

One quick note: Charley was most frightening since most of my family is scattered around Florida (including myself)...I'm updating in relief that my family and I are ok (the houses are a completely different matter), but also in sympathy of those that weren't so fortunate. The season's not over yet....-keeps a wary eye on Earl- 

Deep Midnight: T.T I am soooo sorry. I can't stress that enough. But, I'm glad you're happy.

Chardae: I was referring to the shade of jade...darker or lighter...do they exist? Yeah, I feel Adventure Island/Busch Gardens deprived. I miss our outings.

Kenshingrl300: Wow, one of the few persons who like Yuki's young mode. I was actually starting to make him grouchier since the second chapter, but look how that turned out! I can't! He's just too cute (sorry, Blinkie)! Ack! Where's that Tachi typo?? Someone help me find it! Since I've been beta-less, I can't catch my own mistakes. T.T Thanks for letting me know!

Mercury Dream: -wipes away a tear- You don't know how much your review cheered me up. LOL! I might as well be advertising for these theme parks! Wish I got paid for it too! I'm glad you like the fic...and after reading the sixth translated manga and your review...what would you think if I extended the fic and threw them in Disney World or something? To tell you the truth, nothing beats the Busch Gardens in Virginia! The Alpengeist!! I'm just remembering all of my vacations, aren't I? Lol...those were the great days -highly dislikes the hurricane season.-

Happy Utena-Loving Yuki: o.0; ...I'm sure my first reviewers don't agree....T.T -imagines the forks and torches of the rebellion against that almost-a-year-late update- I'm so sorry!!! hands out chibi plushes to everyone

Shu-kun: I'm updating, I'm updating!

One last note: LOL! I re-read the last chapter and realized that I forgot to put a note on the lyrics that Shuichi was singing...let's just say that I was very bored one day at work and literally came up with a song to pass the time away. Yep, I stink at the lyrics...the one thing I have in common with the chibi. But, the beat was interesting. Also! I am planning on drawing the Chibi Gravity cast! pauses for a moment A bit confusing, but I'll try my best! I implore everyone to give it a try! Drawing chibies is fun and distracting -really really doesn't like the hurricane season!-

Last, last note, honest: I had to re-post this chapter about three times in a row (thanks Dark Midnight and Mercury Dream for indirectly pointing that out)...This new form of posting is a bit annoying...


End file.
